The present invention relates to a multipurpose, spring-supported exercising machine which is comprised of a triangular base frame supported on vacuum mount stands above spring elements, and a rotating disk turnably disposed above the triangular base frame for allow the player to balance above the rotating disk while twisting the body.
There is a kind of exercising device for comprised of a rotating disk mounted on a spherical base supported on three equally spaced stands and designed for exercises by twisting the body while standing on the rotating disk. The player must stand up on the rotating disk while playing, and therefore the application of the exercising device is limited. As the base is made in a spherical configuration, the device may incline when the player steps one leg on a corner area, causing the player to fall to the ground.